The project is directed toward the development of more effective methods of treatment of leukemia, lymphoma, and solid tumors. Included in this program are: (1) the therapeutic application of new agents by exploratory treatment of a wide range of neoplastic disease in Phase II and Phase III studies and the coincident study of the side effects and toxicity of these new agents; (2) the exploration of new combinations of new and old agents using various time sequences in an effort to exploit tumor cell cycles and cycle-active anti-neoplastic agents toward increased therapeutic effectiveness; (3) the development of improved combinations of drug modalities; (4) the exploration of immunotherapy and combinations of chemotherapy with immunotherapy. Collateral studies in tumor cell metabolism in vitro and immunological studies will be continued. The scope of this project is currently being broadened and intensified by bringing into the cooperative group specialists in general surgery, gynecology, and otolaryngology in addition to the recent additions of radiation therapists and pathologists. This multi-disciplinary approach should produce a more critical and comprehensive effort toward the above goals. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: King, G.W., Yanes, B., Hurtubise, P.E., Balcerzak, S.P. and LoBuglio, A.F.: Immune function of successfully treated lymphoma patients. J. Clin. Invest. 57:1451-1560, 1976. Haas, C.D., Coltman, C.A., Gottlieb, J.A., Haut, A., Luce, J.K., Talley, R.W., Saval, B., Wilson, H.E. and Hoogstraten, B.: Phase II Evaluation of Bleomycin. Cancer 38, 1976.